


The Price of Love

by EquusGirl0621



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I think?, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl0621
Summary: Cersei studies her sleeping twin’s face one night trying to pinpoint when Jaime’s feature’s had changed. When his hair had started going grey and what caused the wrinkles on his familiar face.





	The Price of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This has been up on my tumblr for sometime and just finally publishing it here. Set sometime in S7 of Game of Thrones. Spoilers for Game of Thrones and A Song of Ice and Fire. This is my first lannicest fic so apologies if they seem OOC or something feels off. Comments, critique, criticism. It’s all welcome and very much appreciated :)

Jaime was always the first to fall asleep, and tonight was no different. Tonight, they had settled on their sides, facing each other with the sheets ensnaring their twined legs. His arm draped across her waist and heat of his body more than enough to keep her warm.

Cersei gazed at her twin as he fell asleep, light from the numerous candles and the fire in the hearth providing enough light to study his features. The streaks of grey among the golden strands of hair and the prickly stubble of his greying whiskers. The furrows creasing his skin seemed deeper tonight, whether it was simply the lighting or recent events taking their toll, she did not know. She wondered if her own face bore the marks of the tragedies the two had suffered. Probably. Imprisonment, torture, losing their children and their father. All these were bound to take their toll eventually.

Emotionally, she knew her chest felt like it had been cracked open so many times. Over and over again without being given proper time to heal. The edges of the wound still jagged and raw. Only with Jaime did she feel any sort of relief from the continuous ache. His presence a soothing balm to her exposed nerves. His love filling the cracks in her heart, holding all the pieces together so she didn’t fall apart.

Reaching out, she ran her fingers over the strands of grey at his temples, no worries of waking him. He had always been a heavy sleeper. Thinking back, she tried to remember when they had first appeared. Was it after his imprisonment? Or after their baby girl had died in his arms? Myrcella’s death had affected him differently than the others. Perhaps because he had gotten his first taste of fatherhood only to have it ripped away so suddenly. Cersei knew only too well the heady drug of parenthood. Something he had rarely ever experienced. Of course Myrcella’s death would have been different. He sighed deeply as she continued stroking his hair.

Her eyes were drawn back to the lines of his forehead. When had they gotten so deep? She ran the pad of her thumb over one, her touch feather-light. Was it after Joffrey’s death? So closely followed by Father’s. She remembered how she’d often find him with his brow furrowed and the shape of his mouth down-turned. His expression had rarely changed in the weeks after. Or was it after he had come home to find her thin and her own golden locks shorn? She remembered the look on his face all too clearly when he had first seen her. It would most likely be forever burned into her memory. How his mouth had gaped and his eyebrows knitted together as his eyes widened ever so slightly. After hearing what had happened, the gaping would turn into a frown. She recalled seeing that frown whenever he thought she wasn’t looking. Having spent her whole life learning to read his face, she knew what that frown meant. It wasn’t because he found her new look unpleasing, no. it was the look that said how dare anyone disrespect his sister, his lover. She knew if she hadn’t already taken care of the High Sparrow and his ilk, he would have gladly ran them all through with his sword and mounted their heads on spikes. 

Tommen’s death had no doubt deepened the lines as well. Losing their only surviving child had been particularly devastating. Especially the manner in which he was taken from them. This time there was no revenge to be taken. No traitors to pay. Both had felt at a complete loss. What could be done? As she continued tracing the lines of his face, she supposed all the events had their part in making them more pronounced. Each tragedy etching the furrows deeper and deeper into his skin. One after another. 

Her eyes were beginning to become heavy, sleep pulling at her mind; offering a reprieve from her woeful musings. She cupped his face and with his whiskers tickling her palm, she pressed her lips to his forehead. Lingering for a moment, she breathed him in. Her Jaime. Her lover. She settled back into bed, pressing closer to his familiar form as she closed her eyes. Allowing his warmth and even breathing to lull her into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to MusicalChick13 for encouraging me to do the thing :)


End file.
